


Sam Never Finishes the Books He Starts Anymore

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Wings and Other Things [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll be reading on his bed when suddenly, bam! Naked archangel straddling his crotch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Never Finishes the Books He Starts Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karilynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karilynne/gifts).



It's not like Sam hasn't found himself in this position before. Multiple times. It's just that it has always been so damned _unexpected_. He'll be reading on his bed when suddenly, bam! Naked archangel straddling his crotch. Book tossed aside. Hands in his hair. And, of course, all within the space of about five seconds. Sam barely has time to react. It takes all of ten seconds for his brain to catch up to his dick - and seriously, there has to be some angel mojo involved here, because no one should start getting hard _that_ fast - and for his hands to reach down to undo his button. Usually he finds it undone already; Gabriel likes to be prepared for every situation.   
He pins Sam's shoulders to the bed and grins evilly down at him.   
"Couldn't have knocked?" Sam manages before Gabriel shuts him up by crashing their mouths together, all tongue and teeth and need.   
"Don't need to," Gabriel mutters against the soft skin beside Sam's mouth. He shimmies down Sam's body and yanks his pants down, revealing a - and Sam still doesn't know how the hell this happens - fully hard erection. "Perfect," he says to himself as though he's proud or something. He ruts up against Sam, knowing that the whole Taking Him to Pieces business started the moment he showed up.   
Sam reaches to grab hold of Gabriel, but the archangel pins his wrists (hands-free, thank you very much) above Sam's head. Sam gives him a look, one that Gabriel reads as Fuck you asshole, you didn't just do that.   
So Gabriel returns with one that says Oh yes I did, and you're going to like it.   
And Sam always does, that's a given. So when Gabriel sinks down on him, he writhes and groans and thrusts up to meet his body, and it's fast and hot and messy and he still can't use his fucking hands.   
Gabriel rides him so hard that he almost comes first. _Almost_. He holds on that little while longer, gritting his teeth and willing Sam to come for him. And so Sam does. His fingers dig into what fabric they can get purchase on in their bound state, his toes curl, his body moves to accommodate Gabriel's in every way he knows when he's like this.   
And Gabriel, of course, thinks he can hold on a little more but it only takes the vision of Sam completely wrecked beneath him, bottom lip fastened between his teeth, to send him into oblivion.


End file.
